


Ловец ветра

by Leytenator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Написано на "Веселые старты", тема: «Саrре diem» – лови день; пользуйся каждым днем; не откладывай на завтра то, что должен сделать сегодня (Гораций).





	Ловец ветра

— Напомните мне, пожалуйста, почему это все тогда случилось?

— Я просто задумался, зачем мне это все нужно, — Оливер слегка морщится, насмешливо выделяя «это все» вслед за собеседником. — Такой ответ вас устраивает?

— Раньше вы говорили, что отвлеклись на ловца команды противника...

— Раньше вы говорили, что эти встречи закончатся в пятницу. В пятницу, которая была два месяца назад. 

— Вы не были со мной честны.

— Да ну, — устало огрызается Оливер. Ему жарко, и чересчур тугой воротничок сорочки натирает шею. Хочется выпить. Он сцепляет влажные пальцы в замок.

— Могу я быть уверен, что сейчас вы честны со мной?

— Да.

— Почему же?

— Я устал, — говорит Оливер, поднимаясь с кресла. — Я чертовски устал отвечать на ваши вопросы. Такой ответ вас устроит? Я устал сейчас. И устал тогда. Я просто замер в воздухе, и мне показалось, что меня закинуло в какое-то другое место, как будто я неудачно аппарировал. Я видел всех соперников вокруг, видел свою команду. Видел толпу на трибунах. Я просто спросил себя «Зачем это все?» И не услышал ответа.

— Препараты на вас по-прежнему не действуют?

— Я здоров, — огрызается он. — Я просто рухнул с метлы посреди матча, потому что играть дальше было незачем. Потому что...

«... на трибуне сверкнуло что-то остро, пронзительно — и до боли знакомо, и этот блеск ослепил, прошил сердце навылет. И тогда я понял, что все бессмысленно», — вот что он хочет, но никогда не сумеет сказать. Да, блеснуло, а следом он увидел — ему показалось, конечно, кто может разглядеть такое с подобной высоты — как плеснула багряно-ржавая волна волос совсем рядом с этим острым блеском очков. Кого он обманывает. Он разглядел бы их с любого расстояния. Как обычно. Все...

— Все бессмысленно, — качает головой Оливер. — Вы не поможете мне.

— Я знаю, что может вам помочь, — психоаналитик одет в слишком дорогой и слишком темный костюм. Как гробовщик. Оливера раздражает слишком понимающее выражение его лица, слишком яркий свет ламп в кабинете. Слишком высокие счета — конечно, их оплачивает команда, но тем не менее. Мистер Эндрюс действительно высококлассный специалист, который заработал себе блестящую репутацию за последние десять лет, консультируя магглов, сквибов и магов. Когда не помогает колдомедицина, в ход идут любые средства, тренер Оливера не скупится, лишь бы иметь хоть крохотную надежду на то, что звезда команды вернется в строй.

Лучше бы отдал эти деньги сразу Оливеру, и то пользы было бы больше. Хороший огневиски нынче дорог.

— Вы знаете, что ваш бывший преподаватель полетов собирается на пенсию? Нет, нет, — морщится психоаналитик, глядя на кривую ухмылку Оливера. — Я не предлагаю вам забыть о спортивной карьере. Мне платят не за это.

Оливер покачивается с пятки на носок.

— Подходящую замену уже подобрали, но он сможет приступить к работе только через два месяца. Я уверен, смена обстановки пойдет вам на пользу. Я действительно в этом уверен. Как и в том, что в школе вам будет гораздо проще снова увидеть, ради чего поднимаются в воздух. Может быть, это вернет вам смысл полетов.

— Вряд ли, — Оливер устал, его мутит от голода и похмелья, он уже идет к двери, когда в спину ему прилетает негромкое: — Мистер Поттер очень просил вас прислушаться к моим словам. Его младший сын испытывает определенные... трудности с полетами, и мистер Поттер надеялся на вашу помощь. По старой дружбе.

«Я чертова размазня», — думает Оливер, молча закрывая за собой дверь в кабинет. 

«Я чертова ничтожная размазня», — думает он, откупоривая вторую за вечер бутылку огневиски.

«Лучше было бы сдохнуть там, на поле», — думает он, шагая по дороге от Хогсмида к Хогвартсу. 

***

Не сказать, чтобы это было особенно больно. Нет, нисколько, скорее унизительно.

Самое обидное заключалось в том, что никогда нельзя было найти виновных. Ни того, кто связал заклинанием твои шнурки или подставил подножку в темном коридоре, чтобы ты как следует проехался носом по полу. Ни того, кто превратил твой сок в ослиную мочу, ни того, кто старательно вывел поверх обложки учебника «Алли — задрот», которое не сводилось никакими усилиями.

Альбус давно научился тому, что реветь, как в первый год, не поможет. 

«Алли плачет — и преподаватели подкидывают ему баллов за слезки», — шипели за его спиной.

«Малыш Алли хочет быть похожим на папу — бедного сиротку, которого все гнобят. Мерзость».

Прозвище прицепилось к нему в первый же год, когда Джеймс притащил в школу их колдографии с одного Рождества: Альбусу три года и тетя Луна наряжает его в маленькую фею, украшая цветами и звездочками. 

Альбус похож на девчонку сейчас еще больше, чем в три года. Он дергает снова отросшую против его воли темную прядь — у волос есть характер, в отличие от него самого. Альбус тихо вздыхает и устраивается в нише поудобнее, бережно открывая книгу. Второй час ночи — прекрасное, просто отличное время для того, чтобы вздохнуть спокойно и приняться за чтение.

Альбус любовно гладит выцветшие строчки, прослеживает кончиком пальца замысловатую вязь в уголке страницы. Облизывает губы и погружается в книгу с головой, ныряет, как в соленое безбрежное море. Он слышит крики чаек и шелест волн, отирает с лица колючие брызги. Поток слов подхватывает его ласковой чернильной рукой и несет, несет куда-то — в неведомое, навстречу приключениям и новым мирам, в которых ему так хотелось бы побывать. Так хотелось бы, но…

— Поттер.

…не доведется.

— Поттер. Вы позорите факультет.

Альбус просыпается мгновенно, моргает, щурится от яркого света.

— Через пять минут у нас зельеварение. Посмотрите на себя — вы весь взлохмаченный и измятый.

— Извини, Присцилла, — бормочет Альбус, опустив голову и глядя в расплывающиеся перед лицом строчки.

— Он просто хочет быть похожим на знаменитого папочку в юности. Тот тоже носил мятые обноски, — Бут поджимает тонкие губы.

— Извини, Грегори, — послушно повторяет Альбус. Слава Мерлину, это всего лишь старосты.

— Через пять минут, — качает гладко зачесанной головой Присцилла.

Альбус захлопывает чудом не сползшую с коленей книгу и соскакивает на пол, глядя в безупречно прямые удаляющиеся спины.

Безукоризенные.

Не доведется…

Приключения и новые миры — это все мимо него. Весь запас пришелся на долю отца.

Раньше он покупал Альбусу книги со сказками — десятками, сотнями — но никогда не читал их сам, слишком много было дел в Аврорате. Сказки читала мама, а когда они заканчивались, принималась рассказывать сказки об отце. Со временем Альбус привык к тому, что его никогда нет дома: конечно, ему же нужно спасать мир снова и снова, каждый день. Привык к тому, что все сражения и битвы в этом мире достались отцу.

Когда у того выдавалось свободное время, он трепал сына по голове и спрашивал, как у Альбуса дела и чем бы он хотел заняться. А Альбус тушевался, отводил взгляд и отвечал, что у него еще есть очень интересная недочитанная книга. «Извини, пап». 

Ему было стыдно: а вдруг бы отец позвал его с собой, а Альбус ничего-то в жизни и не умеет. С годами у отца стало появляться все больше свободного времени, и Альбус давно уверен: это потому, что в мире просто не осталось больше приключений, не осталось препятствий, не осталось чудес. Они закончились. Ему нечего больше ждать.

У него есть только старые книги, «Тролль» по полетам, вечно мятый галстук и глупые волосы, лезущие в глаза.

Альбус откидывает их с лица и делает глубокий вдох. Поправляет сползшие с носа очки — издевка, словно брошенная голодному псу косточка — зрение начало портиться на второй год в школе по непонятной причине, но неуклонно, как отношение окружающих.

За исключением очков, растущих по своей воле волос и фамилии — он обычный. Самый обыкновенный.

Надо просто жить.

Вот и все.

Для кого как, а для него это иногда кажется непосильным подвигом.

***

Первое, что хочется сделать утром — от души приложить головой обо что-нибудь твердое того козла, который так громко кричит под окнами. Старый Фил, чтоб ему провалиться, вечно напивается, когда «Паддлмор Юнайтед» проигрывает, и поливает Оливера дерьмом, едва только завидит.

Оливер однажды и приложил его — кулаком, безо всякой магии, не было больше никаких сил терпеть.

«Нервы ни к черту», — думает Оливер, устало ворочаясь в липкой от пота постели. Нет, голос слишком высокий, это явно не Фил, разве что ему яйца чем-то прищемило...

Оливер подскакивает на кровати, сон скатывается с него мутноватыми серыми волнами, разбивается об остов кровати с противным шорохом тысячи шепотков.

Дети. Там за окном всего лишь дети.

«Тот самый, ага?»

«Рухнул прямо посреди матча, слыхали?»

«На него проклятие наложили, ты что, Томми, совсем тупой?»

«А вот и нет!»

«А вот и да!»

«Фу, он же совсем старый, я думала, найдут кого-то помоложе».

«Дурочка. Алисия, ты непроходимая дурочка. Прямо как тролль. У него же весну-у-ушки».

«От него спиртным пахнет».

«Врешь!»

Просто дети.

Оливер встает с кровати, жадно глотает воду прямо из кувшина. Она стекает струйкой по шее, впитывается в рубашку. Оливер пьет и мечтает захлебнуться.

Стол уже завален письмами: от поклонниц, от тренера, от Барти — вот же, совсем забыл про тот долг. Оливер вяло перебирает их, позевывая, когда с самого низа пестрой кучи подскакивает вдруг неприметная бумажка, замирает на уровне лица и скалится неровными краями.

«От Дункана, — думает с ужасом Оливер. — Не иначе. Он же поставил на меня в той игре целое состояние...»

Вопиллер разевает пасть и выплевывает низким, хриплым и очень злым голосом: «Ты охренел, Вуд», — прежде, чем плавно спикировать обратно на стол, даже не утруждаясь изгрызанием себя или самого Оливера на клочки.

Оливер садится за стол и вперяет в письмо ошарашенный взгляд.

Меньше всего на свете он ожидал услышать этим утром голос Маркуса Флинта.

 

Первая тренировка у Слизерина — Оливер морщится, привычку ничем не перебьешь, инстинктивное отвращение к этому факультету подкатывает к горлу, несмотря на двойную порцию антипохмельного. 

Пятикурсники провожают его хмурыми взглядами, Оливер отвечает им таким же. Он не обязан присутствовать здесь, они уже не дети и давно отлично управляются с метлами — просто директор попросила его поделиться опытом со всеми игроками. Им же будет полезно. И Оливеру тоже. Курс явился полным составом, не только квиддичная команда — интересно, скольким из них на самом деле хоть в чем-нибудь нужна его помощь? От сверкающего серебристо-зеленым ровного строя режет глаза, как от острых зарослей осоки.

Гадюшник. Болотце.

Серебристая паутина, плесень, зеленая мутная жижа галстуков и жилетов.

Оливер собирается с силами — дети, всего лишь дети — и открывает было рот для приветствия, когда на краю поля сверкает что-то. Приближается стремительно, проговаривает запыхавшимся голосом: «Извините, я опоздал» под язвительные шепотки.

Оливеру плевать на них.

Он смотрит, смотрит, чувствуя, как режет глаза от этого яркого, чистого, пронзительного.

— Ничего страшного, — говорит он машинально, понимая с ужасом, что самое страшное только что произошло. — Мы еще не начали занятие. Меня зовут Оливер Вуд, и я хочу, чтобы вы сегодня показали все, на что способны. Присоединяйтесь, пожалуйста... мистер Поттер.

***

На самом верху трибун ветрено и довольно промозгло, но Альбус кутается в шарф и упорно вглядывается в расплывающиеся перед глазами строчки.

«И вот тогда храбрый Герард, собрав своих бойцов, отчалил...»

Альбусу нет дела до Герарда Отважного и его воинов. Нет дела до собственного замерзшего носа, до стынущих пальцев. Там, на поле — лучший воитель в мире. Смеется, жестикулирует, хлопает себя по бедру, смущенно трет покрытый веснушками нос, когда кто-то из девчонок преувеличенно заботливо поправляет завернувшийся ворот его свитера.

Альбусу хочется кинуться на каждую из них с мечом. На поле стая драконов, а воитель совсем один. Его надо защитить.

Это смешное и ужасно глупое желание, но как только Альбус увидел нового преподавателя полетов, в голове осталась одна единственная мысль: этого человека надо защищать. Когда Альбус впервые посмотрел на него, тот выглядел таким растерянным, словно солнце, которое закрыла туча.

Солнце. Альбус с замиранием сердца смотрит на охряные веснушки, замершие на крыльях носа и скулах. На золотящиеся на солнце каштановые волосы.

На прошлой неделе Альбус, смущаясь до невозможности, поборол себя и показал профессору Вуду книгу про Роланда Красивого — слишком уж похож был новый преподаватель на прославленного рыцаря. Вуд улыбнулся ему — солнце прошило завесу туч, забликовало на мутной поверхности озера «Отстойная жизнь Альбуса Поттера». Брат подарил ему на Рождество книгу о рыцарях, на обложке которой появилось такое название в следующий же вечер.

Неважно. Альбусу нет дела до брата — у того есть компания. Сестра тоже не пропадет: она давно стала слишком взрослой, и Альбус больше не читает ей вслух сказки про рыцарей и принцесс.

У Альбуса появился свой рыцарь. Лучший воитель в мире: он поборол самого бесчестного и жестокого противника в мире — страх Альбуса.

Кто-то из девчонок становится на цыпочки и вдруг быстро целует преподавателя в щеку, отбегая со смущенным хохотом.

— Простите! Она просто поспорила со Сьюзи Вайнс, что сможет это сделать! — кричит ее подруга.

— Это ничего, — отвечает тот и оборачивается, глядя прямо на Альбуса. 

Альбус чувствует, как к щекам приливает жар, опаляя кожу в клочья.

Надо защитить рыцаря.

Надо решиться.

***

Все слишком быстро, думает Оливер. Слишком хорошо. 

Он не пьет уже вторую неделю, ему больше не нужно — его шатает как пьяного каждый день, ведет, поднимает над землей и больше не опускает. 

Он начинает приходить на общие завтраки, смеется, сидя за преподавательским столом, похлопывает по спине закашлявшегося от его шутки Лонгботтома, отвешивает комплименты Макгонагалл.

 

Он все время чувствует на себе взгляд — теплый, мягкий, как луч, который скользит по лицу утром, когда ты еще толком не проснулся и не открыл глаз, но уже улыбаешься, потому что днем тебя ждет что-то донельзя хорошее.

Оливер снова чувствует себя подростком, которому под силу все.

Когда рядом с ним стоит Поттер — взъерошенные волосы, сверкающие глаза, неловкая улыбка — Оливеру кажется, что ему по-прежнему шестнадцать лет, и он ведет на поле неуверенного мальчишку, который изменит весь мир.

И его.

Тогда, много лет назад, Оливер сам не заметил, как эта радостная, щемящая нежность и забота переросли в нечто огромное и сияющее, заполнившее всю вселенную. Когда счастливая улыбка мальчишки, впервые поднявшегося в воздух, стала резать сердце словно ножом.

В его последний год в школе? Потом, во время встреч на дружеских матчах, которые каждый год устраивали для выпускников? 

Когда Оливер впервые увидел его рядом с Джинни, он был искренне рад за Поттера. Тот заслуживал счастья больше, чем кто-либо другой.

Но Оливер раз за разом пожимал ему руку, раз за разом улыбался и понимал, что в мире что-то неумолимо блекнет.

Глядя каждый раз в глаза Поттеру, он видел себя — счастливого юнца, перед которым был весь мир. Видел зеленое поле в сумерках, над которым они тренировались до изнеможения, видел крепко сжимающие древко метлы поцарапанные ладони, испачканные чернилами пальцы.

Видел широко распахнутые глаза за стеклами очков — видел, как они жадно вбирают в себя новое, неизведанное, прекрасное.

Поттер болел полетами, Оливер тоже болел ими: не было ничего слаще, чем открывать тогда для мальчишки чудесный новый мир. Учить наслаждаться ветром в волосах, его свистящим смехом, щекочущим лицо. 

Научить другому захотелось позже. Слишком поздно — было не то время. Оливер все упустил.

 

На этот раз — не упустит.

Это глупо, конечно, это, может быть, даже ужасно: младший Поттер — Оливеру не хочется называть его по имени — по сути, еще ребенок. Но Оливер видит ответное сияние в его глазах и не может ничего с собой сделать.

Поначалу тот опускал при встрече взгляд и мямлил что-то под нос. С полетами у него и вправду была беда, его отец не соврал. Но Оливер знал, как это исправить.

Когда они первый раз поднялись в воздух вдвоем — в сумерках, чтобы никто посторонний не увидел — зажмурившийся было Альбус широко распахнул глаза и вбирал, впитывал в себя жадно ночные огни, подставлял лицо ветру, доверчиво прижимаясь к Оливеру.

Это было лучшее, что случалось с Оливером за все эти годы.

С Альбусом — он был уверен — тоже. Стоило только заглянуть ему в глаза, когда они спустились на землю, чтобы понять это наверняка.

***

Альбус смотрит на себя в зеркало, слегка приоткрыв рот.

Новая форма немного жмет, он оправляет ее неловко, дергает себя с раздражением за вновь отросшую прядь: вчера же только остриг проклятые волосы, чтобы не мешали в полете, не лезли в лицо, и вот — сегодня заново отросли.

Отец говорил, что с ним случалось то же самое, и Альбусу пришлось махнуть на все рукой.

Но сейчас — когда он получил место запасного игрока в команде, нежданный, поистине волшебный подарок — они мешают, как и очки. Альбус хотел все же пойти в лазарет и выяснить, нет ли какого средства исправить зрение, но профессор Вуд странно посмотрел на него и тихо попросил этого не делать.

Не страшно. Очки можно закрепить заклинанием, чтоб не слетели, а больше его ничто не остановит.

Альбус медленно идет по коридорам школы на завтрак — первый раз в жизни, наверное, с высоко поднятой головой. С ним не заговаривают, но и обидных подколок не отпускают — и это уже почти победа.

Во время матча он сидит на скамье запасных и уже не надеется подняться сегодня в воздух, как неожиданно под самый конец игры бладжер влетает в живот их загонщику Питчи, и профессор Вуд отсылает того в лазарет. Питчи ругается с ним и уверяет, что удар пустяковый, но тот только качает головой и кивает Альбусу.

Альбус взмывает в небо стремительно, так что закладывает уши. Слишком тяжелая бита неприятно оттягивает руки, они дрожат, но он только крепче стискивает рукоять и старается не отлетать далеко от колец — в центре поля разгорелась борьба не на жизнь, а на смерть.

Он отвлекается всего на секунду, чтобы кинуть взгляд на трибуны, и, повернувшись обратно, видит, как прямо на него несется кажущийся невероятно огромным квоффл, метко запущенный кем-то из команды соперника. Альбус зажмуривается инстинктивно, выставив вперед руки с битой — и на удивление попадает. Точнее, это квоффл попадает по его бите и отлетает с глухим стуком. Альбус слышит за своей спиной ругательства вратаря, цепляется свободной рукой за метлу, чтобы не упасть — и вопит вместе со всеми от восторга, когда их команда выигрывает матч: пока соперники отвлеклись на Альбуса с его кульбитами, ловец Слизерина сумел поймать снитч!

Какая-то из пролезших в раздевалку девчонок даже обнимает его в порыве чувств, но Альбус мягко отстраняет ее и идет искать профессора Вуда. Они сталкиваются в тени за раздевалками; уже почти стемнело, из-за спины доносятся песни и смех.

Альбус хочет хоть что-нибудь сказать, он трет горящие огнем щеки — и не придумывает ничего лучшего, кроме как обнять преподавателя так же резко и порывисто, как его самого обнимала девица пять минут назад.

Профессор Вуд прижимает его к себе так крепко, что у Альбуса пляшут звезды перед глазами. Он в небе, он до сих пор в высоком и звездном небе, оно обрушивается, когда Вуд смотрит на него немного растерянным и словно плывущим взглядом — и осторожно касается его губ своими. Альбус тихо стонет ему в рот, обмирая, холодея от ужаса и восторга, отвечая на поцелуй.

Вуд вздрагивает, отстраняет его и ласково треплет по волосам. Потом кивает и велит идти праздновать с командой — Альбус послушно разворачивается и идет как сомнамбула. Через пару шагов он натыкается на кого-то и поднимает глаза.

— Если ты собрался уйти, надо было предупредить, — пожимает плечами Скорпиус Малфой, глядя сквозь него. Ловец. Гордость факультета. — Все-таки ты теперь в команде.

Альбус краснеет и быстро мотает головой.

— Нет, я уже возвращался.

— Хорошо. Обычно мы отмечаем все вместе. Ты идешь?

— Конечно!

Он спешит за Скорпиусом, упершись невидящим взглядом между его лопаток. 

Альбус сидит весь вечер в углу со стаканом чего-то странного на вкус и даже подпевает с улыбкой вполголоса, когда команда принимается петь гимн «Стаффордширских Соек» — вратаря Глойса берут туда сразу после выпуска.

Пьянеет он быстро, да ему много и не надо — губы жжет, он трет их то и дело, рассеянно поднося потом пальцы к прищуренным глазам: с него уже успели стянуть очки. Он помнит только, что кто-то отводит его за руку в общую спальню. Альбус ложится на кровать как был, в форме, и прикрывает глаза. Он едва поднимает тяжелые веки, когда слышит тихий стук: Скорпиус кладет на тумбочку его очки и бросает на него короткий ничего не выражающий взгляд.

Альбус успевает подумать о том, успел ли тот увидеть, как он целуется с профессором Вудом, но потом закрывает глаза и решает, что, конечно же, нет: несмотря на обычную отрешенность, Малфой все равно не упустил бы случая поиздеваться над ним, как и все вокруг.

Альбус спит, и ему снится огромное пылающее солнце, которое медленно восходит, заполняя собой все небо.

Он летит прямо на него и держит в руках сам ветер.

***

Оливер покусывает кончик пера и со вздохом смотрит в потолок.

В голове какая-то мешанина ярких всполохов и солнечных бликов, словно он выпил веселящего зелья.

Оливер трет лицо — на изнанке век мгновенно вспыхивает озаренное фейерверками небо, угол раздевалок, горящие глаза и полыхающие щеки, такие нежные и гладкие, если к ним прикоснуться.

Оливер делает глубокий вдох и принимается писать.

— «Я полагаю, что здесь мне самое место. Ничто не может принести столько радости, как вид детских улыбок...» Вуд, ты тронулся?

Он вскакивает из-за стола, разворачивается, сминая пергамент и швыряя его под ноги тому, кто стоял у него за спиной.

— Флинт, какого... Откуда ты вообще здесь взялся?

— Надо запирать дверь. Я повторяю свой вопрос — ты охренел, Вуд?

— Не твое дело. Что ты забыл в Хогвартсе? — кулаки сжимаются сами собой против воли, когда он видит такую знакомую широкую усмешку, обнажающую крупные зубы.

— Кому ты пишешь на этот раз? Своему тренеру? Или в какую-нибудь газетенку? Вуд, если ты решил испортить мне жизнь, я тебя своими руками придушу.

— Это не твое дело, — повторяет Оливер, тянется к палочке, но Флинт быстро хватает его за шиворот, встряхивает, почти поднимая над полом. Оливер скалится и метит ему кулаком в глаз — здравствуйте, добрые, ох, какие добрые школьные времена! — но Флинт снова оказывается проворнее. Перехватывает его руку, заламывает за спину и говорит прямо в перекошенное лицо:

— Я всегда был сильней, разве забыл?

Оливер не забыл. Такое не забывается. Скользящие по мокрому полу босые ноги, скребущие по кафелю душевой пальцы, крики в подставленную широкую ладонь, распирающая боль в заднице, жидкий огонь по коже.

Четвертый курс. Гарри Поттер еще знать не знал ни о каком Хогвартсе. А Оливер — о Поттере.

— Что тебе нужно? — Оливер хрипло дышит, запрокидывая голову и пытаясь отстраниться.

— Понять, почему ты так долго выжидал, чтобы мне отомстить.

— Что? — он непонимающе моргает. — Ты тронулся? 

— Знаешь, чего мне стоило убедить их, что это великолепный, самый охренительный шанс в моей жизни доказать, что я раскаялся? Полностью осознал свою вину, хочу все исправить?

— Да ты сам охренел, Флинт, отпусти меня, урод чокнутый! — Оливер дергается, Флинт разжимает пальцы. — О чем ты вообще говоришь?

— Меня согласились взять сюда. На испытательный срок. Под строгий надзор. Если ты не забыл, я был одним из лучших игроков — что в школе, что в год после нее. Двадцать пять матчей подряд, Вуд. И ты считаешь, сука, что можешь просто так взять и заполучить это место, потому что тебе надо лечить расшатанные нервы?

— Да пошел ты, — Оливер толкает его в грудь. — Это не мои проблемы...

Флинт бьет его по лицу, не кулаком — наотмашь, больно и обидно, и Оливер звереет, накидываясь на него в ответ. Острый угол стола впивается в поясницу, Оливер охает потрясенно — и в этот момент Флинт накрывает его губы ртом, сминает их, дергает Оливера на себя, сжимает пальцы на его запястьях, не позволяя вывернуться.

— Знаешь, что мне снилось, пока сидел в камере после допросов? — говорит он, оторвавшись, наконец, от него. — Что мне снилось, пока я отбывал свой срок, что снилось после вашей прекрасной амнистии, когда мне нельзя было даже свет зажечь Люмосом несколько лет, и потом, когда меня взяли из жалости сортиры мыть в квиддичной раздевалке? Мне снилось, как я тебя трахал тогда, и как ты стонал подо мной.

— Все эти годы мыл сортиры? — цедит Оливер, белея от ярости.

— Нет. Взяли в шведскую команду запасным, потом на контракт. Потом мать выхлопотала прошение, и Малфой устроил мне встречу со школьным советом.

— Ностальгия замучила? — рявкает Оливер, и лицо у Флинта делается темное, страшное и совершенно уродливое.

— Да, — хрипит он и целует его снова, прокусывая губу до крови.

— Профессор, — доносится жалобно от двери, и Оливера подбрасывает в воздух.

— Подожди, — шепчет он, отпихивая Флинта. — Подожди, пожалуйста, только не уходи сейчас, ты все не так понял... — мысли скачут и путаются, он снова чувствует себя пьяным. — Послушай меня, пожалуйста, Поттер! Послушай, Гарри!

Альбус дергается как от удара. Глаза у него становятся огромные и черные. Он выскакивает за дверь, а Оливер медленно садится на край стола, прикрыв лицо руками.

— Он тебе любовное письмо принес, — Флинт шуршит оброненной на пороге бумажкой. — «Ваши губы...» Вуд. Ты же понимаешь, что место теперь мое. Если Макгонагалл узнает... Вуд. Идиот. Посмотри на меня. Вуд, кретин, посмотри на меня! Оливер!

***

В раздевалке пахнет потом и чем-то приторным: Пьюси повязывает на шею подаренный поклонницей шарф, от которого разит цветочным запахом. Альбус едва заметно морщится. Он спокоен. Совершенно. Непробиваемо.

Пальцы сжимают древко метлы, взгляд сверлит стену.

Рыцарь обернулся чудовищем. Обернулся драконом, теперь побеждать надо его.

Альбусу кажется, что мир вокруг стал в десятки, в сотни раз тяжелее. Воздух превратился в каменные плиты; когда Альбус поднимается в небо, на него давит вся невыносимая тяжесть этой вселенной.

Наверное, в такие моменты взрослые начинают пить или идут на войну.

Пить Альбусу не понравилось, поэтому остается только одно — воевать. Он будет воевать сам с собой, будет бороться, пока не погибнет тот, прежний Альбус.

Он никому не нужен. Никому, никому в этом проклятом мире. Тут нет героев, нет битв, они все достались отцу.

Все досталось отцу — и солнце Альбуса тоже.

В воздухе он смотрит прямо перед собой, стараясь ни в коем случае не опустить взгляд вниз. Внизу бездна, в которой живет страшный зверь с лживым языком и кровью на прокушенных губах. Не смотреть вниз.

Он пропускает мяч, и мимо пролетает вратарь Глойс с раздраженным «Не спи, придурок! Мне всю игру уворачиваться, что ли?» Альбус мотает головой и продолжает пристально всматриваться в никуда — словно там забрезжит рассвет. Но чудес не бывает. 

Он снова пропускает бладжер, пригнувшись, и Глойс звереет, отлетает от колец и отвешивает ему звонкий подзатыльник.

— Алли, я тебе трусы на голову натяну и так ходить заставлю, если еще раз не отобьешь!

— Закрой. Свой. Рот, — говорит Альбус размеренно и четко.

Никаких битв за судьбу этого мира. Никаких великих сражений.

Бейся за себя самого — здесь и сейчас, не рассчитывая на великое будущее. Нет никакого великого будущего. Каждый миг нужно биться — и отвечать ударом на мелочи, на испорченную книгу, на грубость. К черту ваши свершения, ваши великие битвы, к черту! Раз на его долю досталась только вся эта серая тупость и грязь — он не даст им себя победить.

Альбус разворачивается к остолбеневшему Глойсу — и изо всех сил бьет его битой в плечо.

Падающего вратаря успевают подхватить над самой землей — и в этот момент трибуны взрываются одним общим воплем. Альбус медленно опускается на поле и молча идет к раздевалке.

 

Он едва успевает переступить порог, когда следом за ним вваливается разъяренный Пьюси.

«Девушка обещала с ним переспать, если мы выиграем матч», — запоздало вспоминает Альбус, когда ему в ухо врезается кулак.

— Я тебя сейчас убью! — влетевший следом за ним капитан выхватывает палочку, направляя ее в лоб Альбусу. — Я тебе сейчас разнесу голову! Ты что — решил, что раз тебя выпустили пару раз на поле, так к тебе теперь особое отношение? Дерьмо! Ты загубил нам матч, и ладно бы ударил противника, но своего!

— Он меня оскорбил, — тихо говорит Альбус, прислоняясь спиной к стене. На него вдруг накатывает чудовищная усталость — зря, все это, видимо, зря. Не будет больше солнца в его жизни, не будет медовых веснушек и ласковых губ, зачем ему жить теперь? Они все правы — он их только позорит. Факультет, семью. Никчемный. Лучше сдохнуть, чего уж...

— Сьюзан мне теперь не даст. Ты хочешь сам подставиться вместо нее, Алли?

Альбус зажмуривается.

— Тебя хочет видеть директор. Немедленно, — Малфой, как всегда, собран и сдержан. Он переступает порог, поворачивается к Пьюси и говорит: — Убьем его потом. Или что вы там хотели с ним сделать? Если Макгонагалл увидит сына Поттера избитым, нам тоже влетит. Подождем полчаса — и делайте, что хотите.

Он хватает Альбуса за руку и тащит за собой прочь из раздевалки.

Альбус волочется за ним и только моргает растерянно, когда Скорпиус останавливается посреди коридора и смотрит на стену, кусая губы.

— Что... — начинает было Альбус, но посреди стены вырастает дверь, и Скорпиус со вздохом облегчения распахивает ее, вталкивает в комнату Альбуса и быстро заходит следом за ним.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — тихо спрашивает он, усевшись на высокий стул.

Альбус только и может, что ошарашенно молчать.

— Зачем ударил Глойса? Он тебя обидел?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — Альбус отворачивается и смотрит на огонь в камине. Кроме него и пары стульев тут ничего и нет вовсе.

— Что он тебе сказал?

— Да какая разница! — не выдерживает Альбус, оборачиваясь. — Зачем тебе это знать?

Малфой смотрит на него молча с минуту. Трещат поленья в камине, Альбус прикрывает глаза, ловя себя на детском желании разреветься.

— Окулюс Приоре, — тихо говорит Скорпиус. Альбус смотрит на него непонимающе. Малфой переводит взгляд на огонь. — Тебе нужно попросить в лазарете, чтобы для тебя приготовили это зелье.

— Ты...

— Это я наложил на тебя заклятье на втором курсе. У отца есть несколько книг... — Малфой морщится.

— Зачем?

— Ты сидел под лестницей и плакал. Бормотал, что не хочешь быть неудавшейся копией отца. Ты думал, что тебя никто не слышит. А я услышал. И наложил заклятье, чтобы тебе пришлось носить очки и быть похожим на него. Чтобы ты страдал. 

Скорпиус соскакивает со стула и подходит к Альбусу, снова морщится и проводит пальцами по его щеке. Только в этот момент Альбус осознает, что все-таки плачет. 

— За что? — выдыхает он с болью.

— Это был неправильный поступок. Мне жаль.

— Я...

Он не успевает договорить, потому что Скорпиус быстро прижимается к его мокрым губам своими. Это горько. И тепло.

Скорпиус отстраняется, заглядывая ему в лицо.

— Мне стало стыдно через месяц. И я решил следить за тобой, чтобы при случае попытаться все исправить. К тому же, я оказался недальновиден и не учел, что твой отец может легко обнаружить заклятье. А потом узнал, что ты отказался идти в лазарет. 

— Отец, наверное, решил, что это я сам натворил... Какой кошмар...

— Тогда мне стало по-настоящему стыдно. Я присматривал за тобой, чтобы не случилось ничего...

— Ты следил. Ты наверняка все видел. Тогда. За раздевалками.

Скорпиус кивает.

— Ты меня проклял на втором курсе. Зачем ты... Столько лет…

— Сначала мне было стыдно. Потом я понял — пока ходил все это время за тобой, пока наблюдал — что о тебе надо кому-то заботиться, иначе ты совсем пропадешь. Потом — что мне приятно делать это. Потом — что ты мне по-настоящему важен. Ты мне нравишься, — спокойно говорит Скорпиус, и Альбус замечает, что тот комкает в пальцах ткань формы. — И то, как ты дергаешь себя за волосы, как облизываешь губы, когда трешь пальцем угол страницы. Но если бы я подошел к тебе с этой новостью, ты бы решил, что я издеваюсь. Нужно было подождать и заново оценить ситуацию. И я не знал, нравятся ли тебе девочки...

— Не нравятся, — Альбус вздыхает. — Мне никто не нравится. Я хочу умереть.

Скорпиус серьезно кивает.

— Это поправимо.

Он кладет ладони Альбусу на плечи и несильно сжимает, и в этот момент Альбус понимает, что перед ним единственный человек в жизни, который был с ним абсолютно, совершенно честен.

И он ему верит.

— Поправимо, — кивает он. — Пойдем к директору.

— Я подожду тебя у ее кабинета, — заявляет Скорпиус так естественно, как будто всю жизнь только это и делал.

— Хорошо. А потом, если меня не отчислят и не убьют, пойдем лечить мне зрение. Очки надоели до ужаса. Ну какой может быть рыцарь в очках, — смущенно бубнит Альбус, и Скорпиус кивает ему с едва заметной улыбкой.

***

— Он передо мной извинился, — вздыхает Оливер, устало качая головой. — Хотя это должен был сделать я. Чудовищный поступок...

— Да уж точно, — в голосе психоаналитика впервые слышится сталь.

— Вам платят достаточно, чтобы вы не разбалтывали ни единого слова из этих бесед, так, раз уж требуете предельной честности? Его тренер оторвет вам голову безо всякой Авады, если вы не вернете ему его лучшего игрока.

— Условия договора не предусматривают присутствия посторонних лиц на сеансах...

— Он не посторонний, — перебивает Оливер и кидает на Флинта мрачный взгляд. — И он пришел сюда вместе со мной, потому что иначе отказывался проходить обязательный курс психологической реабилитации бывших заключенных. Вы же знаете про инициативу Министерства. Я сказал директору Макгонагалл, что вы лучший специалист.

— Мне это весьма льстит, — психоаналитик поправляет воротничок рубашки. Флинт смотрит на него исподлобья. Оливер закусывает губу и опускает голову.

— Я не должен был... я сломал мальчику жизнь, меня нужно...

— Избить как следует, а потом как следует выебать. Чтобы мозги встали на место. Все с Поттером в порядке, подумаешь, пара школьных драк. Ходит теперь весь в синяках, но счастливый. Зато твоей унылой роже, Олли, сильно синяков не достает.

— Я тебя сейчас убью, — вскидывается Оливер, но мистер Эндрюс вдруг прикрывает лицо рукой и сдавленно хихикает. Определенно, нынче день открытий.

— На сегодня закончили. Жду вас в следующую пятницу одного, мистер Вуд. Мне очень жаль, но семейные консультации — не мой профиль.

Разъяренный Оливер выскакивает из его кабинета и идет домой пешком, слишком злой и взвинченный, чтобы аппарировать. На полпути к дому за спиной раздается негромкое:

— Эй, Олли.

— Бесит эта кличка, — отвечает он раздраженно и устало.

— Я помню, — отвечает Флинт с коротким смешком. — Пойдем.

— Я и так иду.

— Пойдем полетаем.

— Зачем? Тебе мало...

— Мало. Идем, я же тебя не трахаться зову. Давай полетаем, кто знает, может в последний раз. Надо ловить момент.

— Почему в последний? 

— Потому что скоро ты доведешь меня, и я тебя зааважу. И все, свободная жизнь закончится.

— Как был идиотом, так и...

— Я в курсе. Идем, — его бесцеремонно хватают за руку. 

Они аппарируют прямо на поле, и Оливер раздраженно скидывает чужую ладонь. Он хватает метлу и взмывает в воздух, замирает на мгновение, вглядываясь в горизонт. Флинт стрелой проносится мимо, срывая с него шарф.

— Ты медленный, как бабка соплохвоста, Олли! И такой же тупой!

— У тебя мозги как у тролля — сколько лет прошло, все на том же уровне.

— На себя посмотри, — скалится Флинт. — Это мне надо метить на твое место в сборной, ты же меня в жизни не догонишь!

Оливер стискивает зубы, проклиная себя. Сколько лет, вот уж правда, а сам ведется, как подросток. Он ругается сквозь зубы и несется следом за Флинтом. Ветер хлещет по лицу, выбивает из головы все мысли, и вскоре Оливер думает только о том, что должен победить, победить любой ценой.

Флинт то и дело оборачивается, скалится насмешливо и прибавляет скорость. На секунду теряет шарф, тут же ловит его и хохочет.

Пусть пыжится, думает Оливер. Он поймает его. 

Жизнь утекает сквозь пальцы со свистом ветра, жизнь несется куда-то не туда последние недели, месяцы, годы, но Оливер ухватит ее, как кончик шарфа, удержит в руках и не выпустит больше.

Непременно. Чего бы это ни стоило.

Когда Оливер наконец хватает край шарфа, Флинт упрямо не выпускает второй конец из рук, и Оливер неожиданно для себя улыбается.

Пусть держит, решает он. Раз поймал — пусть держит.

***

— Я больше не могу, — выдыхает Альбус, спускаясь на землю и вытягиваясь на мокрой от росы траве. — Честное слово, я просто умру, если еще хоть раз поднимусь в воздух.

— Хорошо, — Скорпиус смотрит на него сверху вниз, потом трансфигурирует мантию в плед и аккуратно расстилает его, усаживаясь рядом. — Больше никаких тренировок. 

— Но ты же обещал!

— Но ты же умрешь, — совершенно серьезно отвечает Скорпиус на его возмущенный взгляд. Глаза у него смеются, и уголки губ подрагивают едва заметно. — Я скажу профессору Флинту, что ты не можешь больше состоять в команде. Непосредственная угроза твоей жизни — это не шутки. 

— Ты издеваешься, — бубнит Альбус.

— Вовсе нет. Мне жаль, если ты так решил.

— И ничего тебе не жаль! И прекрати смеяться надо мной!

Альбус садится и угрожающе нависает — по крайней мере, изо все сил старается быть внушительным — над улегшимся на плед Скорпиусом. Тот закинул руки за голову и смотрит в небо, щурясь от солнца. Ресницы у него светлые и кажутся колкими и острыми, будто покрытыми льдом. Альбус протягивает ладонь и трогает их кончиками пальцев. Щекотно. И совсем не холодно. Скорпиус поворачивает голову и легонько трется о его ладонь щекой.

— Мы будем тренироваться каждый день, — решительно заявляет Альбус. — Утром и вечером. Нельзя терять ни минуты, каникулы совсем скоро закончатся. И не надейся, что отделаешься от меня так легко. Ты мне должен. За очки. Вот, — он все-таки тушуется под конец тирады и ложится на Скорпиуса, утыкаясь носом ему в шею. Тот кладет руку ему на макушку, осторожно поглаживая волосы.

— У тебя не кружится голова там, наверху? — тихо спрашивает он.

— Нет, — отвечает Альбус, выдыхая. Солнце припекает, спине становится горячо, но от ладони Скорпиуса исходит жар в сотню раз сильнее. — Скоро я буду летать так же хорошо, как ты.

— А у меня кружится, — говорит Скорпиус, медленно забираясь кончиками пальцев ему за ворот свитера, так что у Альбуса сбегает холодок вдоль позвоночника. 

— Ты опять издеваешься, — возмущается Альбус.

— Нет. Когда я на тебя смотрю.

Альбус молчит и только трогает губами светлую кожу на шее Скорпиуса. Через пару минут она покрывается мурашками, под ней резко перекатывается острый кадык — Скорпиус сглатывает и крепче прижимает Альбуса к себе.

— Когда я научусь летать так же хорошо, как ты, — начинает Альбус тихо, — мы полетим с тобой вдвоем далеко-далеко. Туда, где неизведанные земли, в которых еще никто не бывал. Где полно драконов, рыцарей и пиратов. Мы их всех победим, и я стану королем Альбусом Смелым. А ты будешь главным придворным магом. Или полководцем. Я еще не решил. 

Альбус гулко сглатывает сам и кусает губы.

— Ну, чего ты не смеешься. Это же глупая сказка. В такие только дети верят.

— Если это неизведанные страны, значит, там будут неоткрытые месторождения золота и драгоценных камней. Это хорошо.

— Нет, не магом. Ты будешь королевским казначеем, — стонет Альбус. — Какой же я все-таки дурак, что рассказываю тебе это все...

— Расскажи еще, — тихо просит Скорпиус. — Я мало читал сказок в детстве. Зря. Расскажи еще, пожалуйста. 

— Когда мы захватим все земли, то будем облетать их каждый день и смотреть с высоты на мир, который принадлежит только нам. Никому больше. Не хочу ни с кем делиться.

— Расскажи еще, — говорит Скорпиус и, противореча своей просьбе, легонько тянет Альбуса за волосы, заставляя поднять голову, прижимается к его рту губами.

Альбус не может сердиться долго: какой бы прекрасной ни была сказка, которую он хотел рассказать, эта лучше во сто крат, чем все, что он мог себе вообразить.

Он стонет в горячий рот и может думать только о том, что понимает сейчас Скорпиуса.

Голова кружится, словно он в небе — высоко-высоко.

Выше всех.

Как будто он поймал ветер.

Или ветер поймал и держит его.


End file.
